1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand, and more particularly to a multifunctional musical instrument stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a base 11 having three legs 111 and two support bars 112 a rod 13 mounted on and extended upward from the base 11, a first support member 12 mounted on the rod 13 and including a T-shaped support bracket 121 and two pads 122 mounted on two ends of the support bracket 121, and a second support member 14 mounted on the rod 13 and including a substantially U-shaped support bar 141 mounted on the top of the rod 13 and a protective bar 142 having a first end pivotally mounted on a first end of the support bar 141 and a second end snapped onto a second end of the support bar 141 so that the protective bar 142 and the support bar 141 form a closure space. Thus, when a musical instrument such as a guitar 15 is placed on the musical instrument stand 1, the body 151 of the guitar 15 is supported by the two support bars 112 and the two pads 122, and the neck 152 of the guitar 15 is supported by the support bar 141 and locked by the protective bar 142 closely. However, the conventional musical instrument stand is only used for placing a single musical instrument, so that the user needs to provide a plurality of musical instrument stands for placing multiple musical instruments, thereby increasing costs of the musical instrument stands. In addition, the multiple musical instrument stands occupy larger space, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in transportation and storage of the multiple musical instrument stands.
The closest prior art references of the conventional musical instrument stand were disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,199 and 6,772,981.